Una gran Aventura
by Actriztercaantirosita
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, se va a tratar: Una tarde, de un día nublado en Aaa Fionna está aburrida, Cake se ha ido a una cita con Mocro y Bmo está fuera también, y como el día no ayuda tampoco puede salir de aventuras, qué pesadilla! Se quejó la rubia, cuando de repente alguién toca el timbre. Y llebándose todo por delante llega en menos do lo que canta un gallo
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, se va a tratar:

Una tarde, de un día nublado en Aaa Fionna está aburrida, Cake se ha ido a una cita con Mocro y Bmo está fuera también, y como el día no ayuda tampoco puede salir de aventuras, qué pesadilla! Se quejó la rubia, cuando de repente alguién toca el timbre. Y llebándose todo por delante llega en menos do lo que canta un gallo hacia la puerta y puede ver a Marshall Lee con cajas de comida, tanto roja como no roja. Esa no se la esperaba! Pero cualquiir cosa era mejor que aburrirse a muerte en la casa del árbol

Una gran Aventura se acerca y con ella un gran peligro, descubran lo que sucederá leyendo mi fic


	2. Reclutando aventureros

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, se va a tratar:

Una tarde, de un día nublado en Aaa Fionna está aburrida, Cake se ha ido a una cita con Mocro y Bmo está fuera también, y como el día no ayuda tampoco puede salir de aventuras, qué pesadilla! Se quejó la rubia, cuando de repente alguién toca el timbre. Y llebándose todo por delante llega en menos do lo que canta un gallo hacia la puerta y puede ver a Marshall Lee con cajas de comida, tanto roja como no roja. Esa no se la esperaba! Pero cualquiir cosa era mejor que aburrirse a muerte en la casa del árbol

Una gran Aventura se acerca y con ella un gran peligro, descubran lo que sucederá leyendo mi fic

- Hey Fi ¿ No me invitas a pasar? - dijo cierto vampiro con sonrisa burlona y mirada juguetona.

- Hola Marsh ... Pasá?- dijo Fionna algo confundida con las maletas y cajas y el hecho de como las había traído, pero supuso había usado esa alforja májica que en su viaje por AAA había encontrado ( lo saque de un mito griego, nada que ver con HDA)- Por qué todo eso?

- Por quenos vamos de aventuras- dijo el eterno adolecente.

- Alfín! - dijo emocionada ya que alfín podría hacer algo!

- Eh?-

- Nada, como sea ¿Quiénes van?

- Van: vos, Cake, Monocronicornio, El cabeza de encendedor, El rosadito y por último y más importante yo- dijo el con creides.o

- Ja ja. Bueno ¿ A dónde vamos? Y ¿ Por qué somos tantos?

- Qué? Querías que fueramos solos? - dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas.

Fionna estaba lo suficientemente rojacomo para ganarle a un tomate.

- Maldito vampiro pervertido! Me refería a por qué tantos- dijo roja hasta las orejas aunque pensandolo bien si le gustaría pero no se lo diría

- Ajá si claro y por eso estás tan sonrojada- dijo acercandose mucho recistiendose a besarla de verdad puesto que eso se le hacía tentador, pero lo dejo en una broma no quería arruinar su amistad co Fi - Como sea - continuó con un leve sonrojo que no duró mucho recobrando su distancia - somos muchos porque vamos a salvar Ooo- dijo como si fuera lo más normal.

- A Ooo!? Pero sieso está muy lejos!

- No eras una aventurera y para las largas distancias tenemos a Mocro- preguntó en son de burla

- Ah. Y de que vamos a salvar a Ooo?

- Del Lich- dijo con una seriedad no propia de el.

- Jajaja no encerio, la derrote hace mucho, está encerrada con Prismo- dijo creyendo que era una broma.

- En Ooo hay un Lich que escapó de la dimensión de Prismo - ante la cara de dijiste mal su nombre de Fionna Marshall continuó- dije Prismo es una dimensión distinta a la de Prisma.

- OoO ok...

- Ah! Me olvidaba Rosi y Vilu también vienen- ante la interrogativa de Fionna el eterno adolecente completó- Rosea y Violet Frost son como mis hermanas menores son gemelas por cierto.

- Osea que tambien son Vampiras? - dijo emocionada por conocer a las hermanas de su mejor amigo.

- No que va dije que eran COMO mis hermanas, no que lo fueran. Son las hijas de Ice Queen- dijoff tfkyljo como si nada.

-[O.O] de de de Ice Queen? parapapapa si tiene 2 hijas para qué secuestra a los ppríncipes de Aaa

- Jajaja tuve la mísma razon cuando fuí a su palacio y vi a unas crías de 4 años que decían ser sus hijas jugando con nieve y cristales de hielo y le daban colores. Pero no son sus hijas realmente fueron creadas a partir de la fusión de nieve, escarcha, el cristal arcoíris de Ice Queen, el ADN de la reina hielo y su magia.

- Ah, ahora tiene sentido - se para a pensar que hacía en el castillo de Ice Queen- Y vos que hacías ahí?

Marshal le cuenta su infancia con Simone Petricov, como lo encontro y cuidó hasta que la corona la corrompió por completo y lo olvidó. Capítulo Simon y Marcy versión Simone y Marshy

Luego de la triste Historia Fionna se siente culpable por hacer sentir mal a su amigo

- Uy marshy perdona por hacerte sentir mal. Creo que la proxima vez que le patee el trasero a Ice Queen me sentiré mal por ella, después de todo no era su culpa ser pscopata era de la maldita corona esa- Marshall la miró con melancolía para volver a verla como siempre, luego comenzó a ver con demasiada tentación los carnosos labios de Fionna mierda! Esa niña lo tenía embrujado o valla uno a saber pero no podía evitarlo estaba completamente picado por ella y era una verdadera tentación el encajarle un beso tanto que sin darse cuenta se había acercado a Fionna demasido al punto de acorralarla contra la pared y no se dio cuenta hasta que Fionna le dijo por quintigésima vez ¡Qué te pasa Marsh! Pero no quería separarse era demasiado rico oler su delicioso aroma estaba a punto de besarla como tanto lo había soñado pero si lo hacía tal véz arruinaría su amistad suguro ella no lo coresmondería... Y entonces la vio cerrar los ojos esperando. Era demasiado para el, estaba demasido cerca como para resistirse a sus impulsos, se acerco un poco más, lo suficiente como para que sus labios se rosaran estaba a punto de besarla...

Cuando de pronto Bmo entró gritando, ambos retrocedieron sonrojados y el robot sin entender nada se fue diciendo que venía por su patineta y luego de tomarla se fue por donde vino, en todo ese tiempo habían estado como congelados.

- co como sea - dijo recuperando la compostura- vamos hay que avisarle a Bubba a Cake y Mocro les dices cuando Mocro la traiga a casa- dijo ya más calmado mientras Fionna trataba de controlar los desbocados latidos de su corazón

- Sí- dijo como en un susurro pero con su buen oído Marshall la escucho- He y que pasa con Rosi y Vilu? - preguntó con algo más de seguridad

- Ya le dije a Ice Queen, ella a Rosi y ella a Vilu y ella y el cabeza de encendedor se lleban " muy bien" así que le dirá esta noche.- concluyo de lo más normal

- Pero es de escarcha - dijo Fionna con cara de WTF- no se derrite o se quema?el está hecho de Fuego!

- Nop m son elementos opuestos si se tocan mientras tengan temperaturas opuestas nadie sale herido- dijo con aires de entendido.

* no entendí ni j" - pensó Fionna- ah ya entendí- Marshall no se dio cuenta ni por asomo de que mentía con todos los dientes.

- Bue, nos vamos ya - dijo y tomó a Fi por la cintura para llebarla al Dulce ~.~.~DulceReino/Chuchelandia.~.~.~

PG estaba en su laboratorio trabajando unos químicos especiales para cuando llegara sus 1 de sus 2 nuevas amigas a comenzar sus lecciones de química.

Ahora que lo pensaba pobres niñas, es decir vivían con Ice Queen, seguro todos las tacharían de locas como su madre, casi nunca salían del reino helado, por si fuera poco pasaban todo el día todos los días con esa loca de Ice Queen y obra de algún milagro de Glob (por suerte) estaban cuerdas, supuestamente, pues por alguna razón eran felices viviendo allí o almenos eso mostró Rosi. Vilu parecía más aventurera y menos femenina que su gemela. Rosi era muy linda, era completamente igual y completamente diferente a su hermana, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, si fuera su figura también le habría llamado la atención su gemela pues eran casí idénticas, lo que las diferenciaba eran sus colores y personalidades las cuales eran opuestas por así decirlo(las personalidades),sería su forma de hablar? Sus ojos rosa cristalino? Qué era? Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esa niña? Por qué no salía de su cabeza? - Ash- se quejó gayball digo El principe Gumball, por qué diantres esa niña hermosa, inteligente, de aspecto tan delicado- ash- denuevo solo podía pensar en Rosi y en lo linda que era. Era completamente frustrante no poder alejar sus pensamientos de esa niña.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que mezcló mal las sustancias y causó una pequeña exploción, pero solo desordenó un poco, cuestión de preparar las sustancias de nuevo y listo.

~.~.~. Volviendo con Marshy~.~.~

- Entonces Vilu es la nueva novia de Flame?

- Jajaja no, pero está muerta por el jaja - dijo en tono de no me hace demasiada gracia, pero qué se le va a ser- pero son muuuy amigos, una que otra vez los espié y se nota que la flamita esa está igual- dijo con burla

- Marsh- dijo en tono de reproche- eso no se hace.

- Es que quería ver si mi casi hermana tenía novio y no me contó- se justificó el rey vampiro y Fi solo rodó los ojos.

( ojalá se le declare, se ve que me superó tan rápido como yo a el ) - pensaba Fionna y tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que quedó mirando a la nada, claro hasta que Marshall la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Heyyy Fionna si no sales del trance te dejo caer- dijo en tono burlón

- Eh ? Ah? Qué pashó?

- Que llegamos- dijo con cara de exasperación el adolecente eterno

~.~.~. Dulce Reino/Chuchelandia ~.~.~

PG había terminado de ordenar los químicos para la clase de Rosi, y ahora trabajaba en un nuevo experimento unos un poco mas volátiles cuando de pronto

- PUFFFFF- sonó el desastre siendo llamado por una aventurera y un vampiro siempre listos para hacer rabiar al príncipe Bubba Gumball mejor conocido como PG

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! - gritó tanto de sorpresa como de susto PG

Marshall y Fionna se miraron sin poder contener las carcajadas, pues además de ser ellos los causantes del grito la escena en sí era graciosa " PG corría chamuscado, gritando como niña mientra trataba de apagar el fuego de lo que quedaba de su bata" - JAJAjAJAJAJAJAJAJA- cuando alfín logró apagar su bata.

- Viste su cara- musitaron al unisono los 2 causantes del destroso y hummillacion de su amigo sonriendo y asintiendo con gracia.

- Cállense - dijo en tono resentido he infantil

-Y? Qué quieren?- pregunto aún algo molesto el hombre de chicle

- Nos vamos de aventuras y tú vienes con nosotros- dijo Marshall Lee retomando esa extraña seriedad de repente

- Veo, que también descubriste esa fuerza extraña y malvada que crece no? Y supongo nos dirigimos a Ooo - dijo PG como si estuviera enterado de todo

- Si,al parecer no soy el único que lo investiga- dijo el vampiro retomando su actitud normal

- Y cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó ya más calmado el soberano de chuchelandia.

- Pasado mañana nos vamos- aseguró el eterno adolecente

- Y por qué no mañana Marsh?-preguntó, más bien exigió a su mejor amigo una razón a el retrso.

- Hay que esperar al cabeza de encendedor- dijo con desgano

- Ah- ahora entntendía, seguro su madre lo encerraría en su lámpara y como siempre su hermana mayor ( quien por cierto es mi Ooc Rubra Flame) lo rescataría- supongo siguen teniendo la misma " hermosa relación " - dijo con sarcásmo el principe de los caramelos.

- Hmp. Como sea, no nos invitas a comer Bubba?

- Hoy no puedo- repondió sincero mirando su reloj dandose cuenta de que en 15 minutos Rosi estaría allí y el con esas fachas

- Y que es lo que te lo impide? - preguntó indignado de que su mejor amigo no lo invitara a comer. Era inaudito!

- Tengo que dar una clase de química en 15 minutos y estoy con estas fachas, sin mencionar que no los voy a dejar solos en la cocina denuevo, Fionna que te escondas no evita que te vea

Flash Back

Fionna estaba en la cocina, PG le había dicho a la cocinera-bot, recién inventada por el príncipe, que le preparase a su amiga lo que quisiera, a los quince minutos Fionna había vuelto loca a la pobre máquina a pedidos, la cual al sobrecalentarse comenzó a derramar y lanzar desde masa hasta comida, la cual la mayor parte Fionna atrapó(la comida) pero se llenó y no pudo comer más, mientras la robot creaba un desorden y destruccion en la bella cocina del palacio.

Diez minutos despues...

- Fionnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Fionna salió corriendo gritando - soldado que hulle sirve para otra guerra!- Gumball vio asqueado y enojado ese desastre volviendo a gritar el nombre de su autora, llamando a alguién para que lo limpie, mientras el arreglaría a su robot.

Fin flash Back

Fionna rocordó la escena y rio para sus adentros- Fi no te rías, no fue gracioso. Tuve que arreglar una robot durante 12 horas por tu chiste- dijo entre burlón y enojado el principe de chuchelandia

- Y para quién es la clase?- preguntó Marshall

- Para Rosi - pero Marshall lo interrumpió

- Frost? - Dijo extrañado

- Sí! Cómo sabías su apellido?- pregunto curioso PG pues esa no se la esperaba

- Ella y su gemela son mis CASI mi hermanas- dijo hablando como hermano mayor sobreprotector a un chico que gusta de su hermana

- Bu-bueno, podrían por fabor retirarse tengo químicos que reordenar

- Bien dijeron simultaneamente Marshall y Fionna

Marshall y Fionna salieron del castillo por alguna loca razon usaron la puerta, cuando estubieron lejos, Marshall tomó a Fionna por la cintura y la llebó volando hacia su casa, pero esta vez en un agradable silencio, en el que Fionna estaba pensando en vaya uno a sber qué estaba tan ensimismada que no notó cuando la nariz del vampiro se posicionó en su cuello, para comenzar a inhalar sin prisa el dulce aroma que este desprendía

~.~.~.~. El Reino de Hielo ~.~.~.~

El día anterior

PG estaba encerrado en la prisión de hielo cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos chicas casi iguales

- Hey Vilu, segura que mamá no se enojará si nos ve aquí?- Susurro a su gemela una chica de rosada cabellera.

- Nah, Rosi no seas cobarde la vida es riesgo! - Dio con entusiamo

- Como digas- dijo no muy segura

- Quiénes son ustedes- preguntó entre temeroso y aliviado de que no fueran Ice Queen

- Somos Violet y Rosea Frost princesas del Reino de Hielo e hijas de Ice Queen- dijo Rosi

Rosi: ella y su gemela era de figura esbelta pero de buena delantera y retaguardia, su piel era de un azul tan claro que parecía blanco, sus ojos eran rosa cristalino, sus labios eran rosa claro y su cabello de rusa afuxiado, como sus uñas, mediría un metro 69 y tenía facciones finas

Era muy femenina, siempre peinandose, maquillandose y usando ropa elegante

Vilu: su piel era pálida tirando a azul, su cabello era azul con las puntas violetas, sus ojos eran de un celeste fuerte y cristalinos, no era muy femenina, pero era inteligente y entrenaba seguido, en ella se escondía un gran poder pero aún no lo sabía.

- las hijas de Ice Queen?- pregunto no entendiendo como era posible que esa vieja loca tubiera hijas.

Se los cuestionó y estas le contaron el porqué

- Bien Vilu prepara la llabe- dijo la princesa de hielo

- ok! - dijo la más poderosa creando una llabe de hielo, pasándosela a su hermana, para que esta liberara al principe

Luego de ser liberado PG y su 2 nudvas amigas se conocieron mejor, hasta que la charla se volvió muy sosa y salió para que al rato su hermana saliera gritando

-Yey! PG me dará clases de química- dijo como si fuera lo más genial y no una materia de lo más aburrida.( mentira amo esta materia pero Vilu la odia )

- Niñaaaasss vengan! - dijo Ice Queen en un tono feliz pues tenía buenas noticias para sus pequeñas, all rato llegaron las mencionadas con sonrisas nerviosas marcadas en la cara.

- Perdon por liberar al principe! - dijeron las dos al unisono

- que hicieron qué?!- dijo Ice Queen enojada pero decidió pasarlo por alto de igual forma Fionna lo liberaría así que no tenía caso retarlas- No importa- dijo aun con la venita marcada en la frente.

- Mamá si no nos llamaste para retarnos- dijo Vilu - Para qué entonces?- terminó Rosi

- Para decirles que irán con Marshall de aventuras como tanto pedían de niñas- dijo feliz Ice Queen

Las gemelas se sonrieron y gritaron al unísono - Sííiííííiií!

- Quiénes van ma? - preguntó Rosi

- Van Marshall Lee, Fionna la humana ( lo pronuncia con rabia a pesar de que sus hijas se emoconan por conocer a la heroína de Aaa ), su compañera Cake la gata, Lord Monocromicornio, el príncipe Gumball, Flame Prince y ustedes.

- Super - comentó Vilu- y para qué es la aventura?- pregunto curiosa con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- Para salvar Ooo- dijo la reina helada retirandose a su cuarto para descansar.

Vilu se fue a dormir pensando en que cuando se escapará a ver a su amigo a la noche siguiente le contaría de la aventura pues era un obvio mensaje de su casi hermano para avisarle que se irían de aventura a salvar Ooo y si pensaba o no ir, luego cerró los ojos y se durmió

Volviendo al día en que empezamos

Rosi había lleguado con el dulce príncipe, ambos estaban en el laboratorio del dulce castillo, PG le enseñaba por ahora, la ley de Boile - Mariotte, la de Charles - Gay Lussac (aclaro es un nombre frances para quien no lo sabe son dos tipos que combinaron sus teorías para hacer una ley,es el mismo caso con Boile y Mariotte, aunque realmente nunca se vieron las caras solo alguien juntó sus teorías y así le pusieron a sus leyes) y luego la ley de Gay Lussac ( esta vez la ley es completamente suya) Rosi aprendía rápido, en menos de media hora había aprendido y las tres leyes y sus fórmulas

- Bien Rosi explícame la ley de B - M usando la teoría cinético molecular

- Si PG, Al aumentar la presión, las partículas se juntan y restringen su movimiento causando que el volumen disminuya, esta ley solo se cumple bajo temperatura constante

y la expresión matemática es P . V = K ( K = constante )- recitó de memoria con aires de entendida, y un toque de satisfacción en su voz al sentirse muy inteligente

- Como se le dice a ese proceso- pregunto Gumball entre alegre y satisfecho tanto por su capacidad como maestro como por el intelecto de su alumna.

- es un proceso isotermico.- contesto con rapidez y hasta emoción

- Muy bien- la felicitó- ahora la de Charles Gay Lussac, Rosi rio un poco, pobre tipo lo mataron con el nombre jejeje

- A presión constante, si se aumenta la temperatura de un gas sus partículas aumentan su energía cinética alejandose lo más posible unas de otras causando así que el volumen aumente. La expresión matemática es V/ T = K ( V sobre T = K ), el proceso es isoárico- dijo respondiendo perfectamente y a la vez adelantandose a la pregunta de su maestro.

- La de Gay Lussac - dijo feliz por el intelecto de su alumna y con una sonrisa pegada a la cara como el chicle a mi zapato ( es encerio tengo un chicle pegado a mi zapato )

- A medida que aumentamos la temperatura, aumentará la energía cinética, es decir, habra más cantidad de choques de las particulas entre sí, y claro las partículas chocarán contra el piso y las paredes del recipiente, lo que causará un aumento en la presión- dijo Rosi o más bien recitó pues era la ley que menos entendía, pero trató de senar segura, aunque para su buena o mala suerte, Gumball se dio cuenta de que no había entendido nada, ya que cuando entendía resumía más ademas no dijo ni la fórmula ni que era un proceso isocórico.

- Rosi, si no entiendes, dímelo.- dijo en tono comprensivo.

Y así pasó la clase, PG explicaba con paciencia y su alumna aprendía con velocidad. Tanta que llego la noche y con ella Rosi volvió a su hogar.

~.~.~.~ Reino Helado.~.~.~.~

- Hija, alfín volviste. Vamos ven a cenar - dijo con cariño a su adorada hija.

- Si mami- dijo con alegría, llendo con a abrazar a su mamita con todo el cariño que le tenía, medio asfixiando a Ice Queen- hi- hija e me asfixias - logró articular la reina del hielo- ups, perdón ma- dijo retirandose- a comer! - dijo entusisiasta Vilu bajando las escaleras con sus clásicos jeans y su remera celeste hielo.

Luego de una agradable cena familiar, con algunas bromitas dirigidas a su queridísima gemela de parte de Vilu Ice Queen y las gemelas se fueron a dormir.

A escepción claro, de Vilu quien espero a que su hermana se durmiera para salir por la ventana y dirigirse al punto de encuentro con Flame, el centro del bosque que limita con el Reino de Hielo y el Reino de Fuego, el lugar que ella misma había encantado para hacerlo ignifugo y que su mejor amigo ne se sintiera culpable de quemarlo, ya que así no podría quemarlo. Ese era su más grande secreto, ni su gemela lo sabía y a ella le contaba TODO o casi, el única que sabía de su profunda amistad con Flame era Marshall Lee Abaader, su casi hermano.

Al llegar Flame estaba apollado contra uno de esos árboles ignifúgos que Vilu había encantado, con ambos ojos cerrados y una mueca que suponía ser una sonrisa. Vilu sonrió maliciosamente perfectamente preparada para lanzarle una bola de nieve a su amigo " dormido " contra el arból.

Pero cuando iba a lanzarla, Flame sonrió de medio lado y dijo- Que ibas a hacer Vi?

- Ammm nada- dijo escondiendo la bola de nieve.

- Aja si claro- dijo irónico

- Hey Flame- dijo la peliazúl con toques violeta, acercandose lentamente a su amigo

- Que pasa- dijo algo nervioso por la cercanía.

- Que nos vamos de aventuras!- dijo tan emocionada que no noto que su amigo se encendía un poco de los nervios.

- Cómo?- cuestionó entre emocionado y dudoso al no entender como de un día a otro lo invitaba a ir de aventuras.

- Pues Marshall, Fionna, Cake, PG y Lord Mocro, mi herana y yo nos vamos de aventuras a salvar Ooo y me pudieron que te avice- explico sonrient

Flame no sabía que decir el vampiro no le inspiraba mucha confianza, aún le guardaba algo de rencor al hombre de chicle ( PG ) por hacer que su madre lo encerrara en una lámpara, Cake le daba algo de miedo (esa gata lo detestaba) , no sabía como actuar con Fionna ( su ex) pero que más daba no podría estar demasido tiempo sin ver a Vilu, además escaparía de su malvada madre por lo tanto aceptó

- Me apunto.

~.~.~.~ CONTINUARÁ.~.~.~.~


	3. Vilu X Flame, presentando a Viri!

- Me apunto- dijo Flame algo dudoso.

Vilu ante esa respuesta sin pensar, impulsivamente saltó a abrazar a su amigo. Quien no sabía como reaccionar, pero terminó correspondiendo, estrechando entre sus brazos a Vilu, quien se ruborizó, no esperaba que Flame correspondiera su repentino abrazo. Pero no se movió era agradable estar entre sus brazos, era muy cálido, reconfortante. Luego su nariz capto un olor raro, Flame olía a bainilla- Flame hueles a bainilla- dijo como en un susurro pero su amigo la oyó y se sonrojó furiosamente - me gustaaaa- dijo en un suspiró.

Flame estaba completamente tentado a besarla, pero y si ella no lo veía de otra forma. Dudas, dudas y dudas rondaban su mente pero como resistir el impulso de besarla, teniendola tan cerca, entre sus brazos! Por Glob nunca se le presentaría una mejor oportunidad. Entonces se decidió la tomó del mentón mirándola a los ojos acercandose lentamente.

Mientras al otro lado del bosque un pequeña niña peliverde de escasos 7 años, con piel morena tirándo a anaranjada, una músculosa verde limón y unos shorts blancos y unas zapatillas verdes bucaba a su hermano mayor.

Lentamente se fue acercando acortó la distancia entre sus labios, comenzando a besarla lenta y torpemente, aún así se sentía delicioso nunca había probado nada ten delicioso como los labios de Vilu quien en cuanto salió del shook comenzo a corresponder torpemente pues ese era su primer beso y demás está decir que erahermoso, se sentía demasiado bien, no podía pensar en nada, era como estar bloqueada lo único que podía pensarera en los labios de Flame, quien saboreó sus labios, cielos sabían a cereza!, Flame quería probar la boca de Vilu, no, necesitaba probarla era una completa necesidad, pero no sabía como pedirle nunca había besado así a nadie ni siquiera a Fionna, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, mordió lebemente el labio inferior de la peliazúl, causando que esta gimiera y que abriera la boca dando paso a la lengua del pelirojo, quien comenzó a saborearla con demandancia era deliciosa, es que acaso todo en ella era dulce ( personalidad, labios, boca y quién sabe que más) y le encantaba. Mientras que a Vilu se le escapaba algún gemido cuando el pelirojo Le mordisqueaba un poco la lengua,mera completamente delicioso.

Vilu no sabía como ni cuando solo que ahora ella estaba contra el árbol . Flame la presionaba contra el árbol, cuando de pronto una peliverde salió de entre los arbustos

- Hermano? Qué haces?- preguntó la pequeña.

- Vi- Vírida - practicamente cuestionó el mayor separándose sonrojado de Vilu quien estaba en las mismas condiciones.

- Hermano esa es tu novia? - preguntó con una mirada que decía ni bien llegamos a casa me cuentas todo sobre ella.

- Sí- afirmo el pelirojo, causando en Vilu un gran sonrojo, así que el la consideraba su novia ¡ Qué alegría !

- Es muy bonita - dijo la pequeña - lo sé- dijo ya más relajado el príncipe del Reino de Fuego, a todo esto Vilu estaba hecha un tomate

- Gracias - logró articular. Entonces Flame se dio cuenta qué hacía su hermanita en el bosque a las 12:45 pm?

- Viri qué haces aquí?- preguntó o más bien exigió el pelirojo

- no viniste a leerme el cuento que dijiste que me leerías- dijo en un puchero que enterneció a Vilu su Novio? Así debía llamarlo? Era un tierno hermano mayor ^_^

- Auu shi lo siento hermanita, prometo que cuando lleguemos te cuento 2 para compensarte- dijo revolviendole el pelo a su adorada hermanita. Enterneciendo el doble a Vilu

- Hay por Glob eres una ternura! Y tú igual Flame! - dijo Vilu acercandose y dándole a Flame un corto beso en los labios?

- puajj - no hagan eso

~.~.~. Continuará ~.~.~.~.~


End file.
